


O Children

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Harry Needs a Hug, Hermione needs a hug, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Ron needs a hug, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Love, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: Harry and Hermione help each other through the bad days, like they used to when it was just them in their tent.On an especially hard day, Ron walks in on them dancing.Inspired by this scene: https://youtu.be/GM5WI4MTXzcI recommend listening to this song while reading the story: https://youtu.be/HtrKPsUlM0E (and also, all the time, because it's amazing)
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	O Children

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of these characters. Some of them, unfortunately, belong to JKR.
> 
> I do not support JKR or her horrible "views" on gender or sexuality. Trans men are men, trans women are women and anyone who disagress with that should feel free to read something else.

Ron walked in on them once.  
Harry holding Hermione, her tears streaming into his sweaters and his drying on her hair.  
Or maybe she was holding him.  
Ron wasn't really sure.

They didn't even seem to realize Ron was standing in the door. He leaned against the frame and just watched them.  
The radio was playing a song he vaguely knew.  
It was sad but also... Hopefull?  
They were just leaning against each other, swaying.

Had he been wearing the amulet, this scene might have driven him mad with jealousy.  
But he wasn't wearing the damned Horcrux and could see it for what it was: two best friends helping each other through another bad day.

They should be celebrating today.  
They should be graduating from Hogwarts today.  
Instead, they woke up from nightmare after nightmare.  
They thought about friends who weren't there anymore.  
The family they'd lost.

Hermione was supposed to move out of her parent's home this summer. Instead, they couldn't even remember her.  
Harry was supposed to finally spend the entire summer with Remus and Sirius. Instead, they were all dead and he babysat Teddy as much as he could.  
And Ron was supposed to celebrate graduation with his family. Instead, he couldn't even talk to one of his brothers because he reminded him of Fred too much.

And as he stood there, watching Harry and Hermione dancing, memories of all the people they'd lost in his head, as well as dreams of what could have been, Ron's eyes filled with tears again.  
His cheeks were barely dry these days, just like everyones.  
And today was just... Too much.

Quietly, he turned around and left his friends alone.  
They'd lost their entire families.  
They only had each other and the Weasleys left.  
He still had his sister who was there for him. Like Harry and Hermione had each other.

Maybe siblings were what would get them through this.  
Maybe family was.  
Each other.


End file.
